


Spanning the Years

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Changing Relationships, Charity Auctions, Other, Slow Build, mostly - Freeform, platonic to more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A look at the build from crewmates to friends to more between Scotty and Spock.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Spanning the Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [under_the_silk_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_silk_tree/gifts).



> For a generous donation from Honor Reid! Thank you, so much.

If someone from the bridge just had to come help, Scotty was just as pleased to have it be Spock. The first officer had an uncanny ability to diagnose the computer side of any faults between the various systems, helping Scotty keep the ship running at top efficiency.

Today was no different, as Spock stood at the readout panel while Scotty manually tuned the antimatter-matter ratio. The least misstep, and they could damage the warp core -- or worse -- but they both knew their tasks.

Once it was done, Spock straightened, an eyebrow lifted as he looked over. "As ever, Mister Scott, I am uncertain as to your insistence on relying on your human intuition for this task, as opposed to automated programming, but it has shown results. The efficiency rating is once again over ninety-eight point nine seven percent."

"Some day, Mister Spock, I'll break the ninety-nine percent mark," Scotty said, smiling broadly, both for how well the engines were singing to him and for the praise. Spock might not have called it that even in his own mind, but acknowledging results was his way of complimenting. Or so Scotty had decided, and was not taking any contrary opinions.

"If anyone is capable of such refinement, I have no doubt that it is you."

Spock left then… and Scotty was all but glowing for the praise.

* * *

Scotty believed in there being a time and place for questions. He had a reputation for fielding them from his engineers… so long as lives were not on the line and the work got done.

What had happened on Taurus II had not been the time for what Boma had done. Scotty was well-aware of the unique challenges Spock had faced, having been a junior engineer under Pike's command. There was little doubt in his own mind that Spock had done the best he could, and a damn sight better than he could have!

"Computer, I mean to log a formal complaint about Samuel Boma, Lieutenant, Science Division, concerning the away mission that landed us on Taurus II," he began.

"Recording, Lieutenant Commander Scott," the computer answered him.

* * *

Scotty looked up as Spock came into engineering. He did not want to be too nosy, even when Spock moved to the supplemental computer terminal, but he was mighty curious.

Granted, much of that was due to his recent communiques, one of which had brought horrible news of his former commanding officer. Then again…

…he glanced over at Spock, whose back was ramrod straight, and his presence could only be described as closed-off.

Surely as Pike's second officer, he'd been informed as well. Which made this need to work, through secondary systems twig just a little on Scotty's finely tuned sense of paranoia. There was nothing to be done, though, to help Pike from the horrific accident. Nothing but a miracle, Scotty was certain.

"Mister Scott, I had the time to inspect and approve the new efficiency monitoring program," Spock said when he straightened. "It will accomplish what is needed."

"Aye, sir," Scotty said, nodding once.

What else would it do, then?

If he didn't trust Spock to the ends of the galaxy, he would have said something. Instead, he contented himself to just look over the monitoring program, trying to follow the computer logic loops. It whiled away the rest of his shift, but gave him no answers.

Days later, though, on an unbreakable course to Talos IV, he understood, and even empathized with Spock's choice.

"No sir, nothing to do but ride it out," was his answer to if he could wrest control back. He had not been part of the away team, had only heard snatches of what it had been like, but if Spock thought there was hope for Pike there, he would not snatch it away.

He only wished he could find a way to help Spock out of the charges this was creating for him.

* * *

Scotty was in the rec room, reading a technical journal, when Spock came in. No one else was here in the wee hours of the late shift, and Scotty almost chose to ignore the entry. However, he was aware of the recent trials Spock had faced, and wondered if a friendly presence might yet be needed.

"Looking for a game?" he called, putting the reader down.

Spock glanced at him, then came to sit in the chair nearby, with a slight shake of his head. "I am certain that I need advice, Mister Scott. Your handling of interpersonal relationships is admired by others."

So Spock had come looking for him? That made him straighten and consider. The ship was a hotbed of gossip, and Nurse Chapel was a well-liked woman, steadfast and dedicated to her field.

"Is it about Christine, then?"

"Perceptive, as ever, Mister Scott. I would prefer to not let human emotions relating to my breach of logical constraints interfere with maintaining a working relationship with her, as she is the one to report on the day to day health and welfare of the crew to me."

Scotty gave him a smile for all of that, because he was certain that under it all, Spock truly wanted to mend the hurt feelings of a friend and crewmate alike.

"A simple apology would be plenty with Christine," Scotty said aloud. "But to make it meaningful, you could offer it with an inquiry into what supplies that, while maybe not mandatory, would be useful to help her job go smoothly.

"That takes care of the restitution part of an apology like this, but keeps it fully professional." Scotty paused. "Unless — and I am only asking as a friend, Mister Spock, to both of you — it needs to be more personal?"

Spock's eyebrow rose slightly, and Scotty thought, maybe there was a bit of a blush. "I am not seeking a personal involvement with any fellow crew member, Mister Scott, of the level I believe Nurse Chapel would prefer. To keep this on a working level is exactly the outcome I am seeking."

Scotty smiled, nodded a bit, and then picked up his journal. "She'll get the message loud and clear with the advice I gave you then, and she will pack up those feelings to move on with her life."

Spock considered it a long moment, then stood from the chair. "Thank you, Mister Scott." He walked toward the door, then paused. "I find myself pleased that you consider me a friend. Illogical, and most likely a holdover from my illness."

Scotty laughed freely then. "Assuredly so, Mister Spock."

* * *

Scotty stepped in as the door opened, cassettes in hand.

"Mister Scott."

"Mister Spock," he answered, beaming a little at the man lying on the bed. "See that you're following doctor's orders," he added. He walked over to the computer console in the room. "I know it can get a wee bit boring to just lie around and wait to be better, but I happened to have a few recordings for you of classic Scottish music."

Spock, following him with eyes alone, let an eyebrow speak for him.

Scotty got one of the cassettes in, and the slightest tone of the pipes came, before a vocalist began singing words that Spock could not clearly decipher, yet conveyed harmony with the music. It was pleasing, a different aesthetic from his usual musical perusal.

"I'll leave these here, for you," Scotty said softly of the other cassettes.

"You are… generous in your assistance to my recovery," Spock acknowledged. "I will return them when I am fit for duty."

That got Scotty to nod, and he left the dry warmth of his friend's room, the sound of the ballad in his ears. He hadn't gotten to meet the ambassador or his wife, but he felt that the mood of the music would suit Spock well as he recovered from dealing with his parents.

* * *

Spock was more closed in than usual as they piloted the shuttle from Starbase back to the _Enterprise_. It had been decided that -- due to the rank held by the Romulan -- she should be escorted by senior officers. Spock had volunteered, and it had been Kirk himself to suggest that Scotty be his partner for the exchange.

"Mister Spock, you're a million light-years away," Scotty said, understanding why the transfer had been done by shuttle, but wishing they could have just beamed over and back. Appearances, dignity, and potential sabotage against the Romulan's safe arrival had all factored in.

"Such an illogical idiom when I am precisely one meter from your position," Spock told him. "However, I deduce that you, like McCoy and Captain Kirk, are attempting to determine my emotional standpoint on recent events.

"Let me assure you, Mister Scott, that logic held full sway over all matters in the duplicitous efforts to attain the cloaking device."

Now it was Scotty with the upturned eyebrow back at his friend. "Mister Spock, there's a saying about protesting loudly, did you know?"

Spock did not answer, nor did he dignify the chuckle that slipped out from Scotty after he recognized that there'd be no reply.

* * *

Scotty looked up at the door chiming, and set his pipes down rather than fiddle with them while he had a visitor. "Come."

Spock entered, hands behind his back, and he stayed just inside the doorway, looking as crisp and fresh as if they hadn't just had a major crisis that threatened to destroy them all.

"Mister Scott, I came to tender an apology," Spock began. "I was in error when I dismissed your concerns about the ship. I do not always credit human intuition enough when it comes to matters that should be fully within the realm of technical and applied scientific values.

"I shall endeavor to not distrust your concepts of the ship's abilities again."

Scotty blinked once, then breathed out slowly. "Mister Spock, I appreciate the apology and the promise. I won't abuse either," he said seriously. He was glad Spock had delivered it privately, where none of the rest of command could make light of it or give him grief.

"Good evening, then," Spock said, turning to leave.

"Mister Spock… if you like… I was just getting ready to give my pipes a good cleaning, and I believe you'd expressed an interest in the mechanics of the instrument?"

Spock paused, then turned back and came over, taking the chair to the side of the work space. "I believe this should be educational."

* * *

Decker was watching as he installed one more control panel, ready to help, and that didn't do him any harm in Scotty's eyes. Unfortunately, he was not the officer Scotty had most enjoyed sharing these moments with in the past.

He was still coping with the idea that when they left drydock, it would no longer be the triumvirate of McCoy, Kirk, and Spock guiding their mission. The Captain was an admiral now, benched to a desk. McCoy and Spock both had retired, one to Earth and the other to Vulcan.

"Commander Scott, do you sometimes feel like you're giving birth to a whole new ship here?" Decker asked, smiling as he said it.

"No, Captain," Scotty averred. "Just helping her slip into something a little more new, sir."

Decker chuckled, then did come over to help make the guide holes for connectors line up. "Starfleet Engineering said they could not have managed it as quickly as they have without you. Said you know the ship better than anyone living."

"Living or dead, I'd say, sir, and own up to that claim. She's been under my care a long time, sir."

"I'm glad, Commander, that you chose to stay on for the refit. I did want to know if you plan to remain after," Decker said.

Scotty looked over, frowning. "Sir, all due respect, but engineering is all I wish of life. And there's no ship as bonny as the _Enterprise_ in all the Fleet. I'll stay on, and I'll keep her engines happy."

"That's all I can ask."

They went back to working, and Scotty let himself fully accept that the trio might be gone, but some familiar faces would be there. Briefly, he wondered just what Spock was doing with his retirement… and let it go.

* * *

Like the others of the old crew, Scotty had found himself mystified by the changes in Spock. He was lacking something distinct, a shell of the person they remembered, buttressed in the sheer, pure logic he had espoused.

Then V'ger had all but killed him in their communion, and something had returned. Scotty thought the acceptance of who he was, both human and Vulcan, was superior to the cold son of a desert that had first returned to them.

Only, how did he show it to his old friend without it becoming salt on any open wounds Spock was carrying? He was still pondering the thought, enjoying a quiet moment in his engine room, ignoring the others moving about to check and double-check the patches, when the man in question came over.

While Scotty was leaning on the safety rail and looking down, Spock came to stand in that oh-so-correct posture, hands behind his back, at his side until Scotty turned his head to the side to view him.

"Don't think I remembered to say thank you for helping get the engines right," Scotty said, a nod to Spock's arrival in engineering so soon after joining them.

"There was no need." Spock then looked all around them for a long, insightful minute. "Your hand in the refit is apparent. I recall seeing your technical drawings and formulae for improvement. It is good to see the full effect in practice."

"It's not all my doing, but I did offer what I knew," Scotty told him, beaming at the praise. He quieted, and let Spock continue to inspect all of the changes around him. When he felt like Spock was almost done, Soctty cleared his throat.

"Yes, Commander?"

"It is good to have you back, Mister Spock. I hope you find it a good fit again."

Spock considered, then nodded. "I am reasonably certain I shall." He began to leave, but paused long enough to add to it. "This, after all, is where my friends are."

Scotty could not help the smile on his lips or in his heart as Spock left then.

* * *

He'd thought he couldn't feel more pain than what losing Peter had done to his soul.

Watching Spock in there, knowing it should have been himself, seeing it as the man died by centimeters?

He'd have nightmares for years to come, he was certain. Everything about this training mission was a nightmare, and he was certain they'd lose two thirds of the survivors as soon as they made it to a starbase.

He didn't blame them, even considered for a half minute that maybe he should hang it up. If he'd been faster, if he'd stayed more alert…

 _"Fantasizing about possible outcomes is neither logical nor conducive to the here and now,"_ flitted through his mind, in Spock's voice and dry tones.

"You're right, my friend. And I'll be damned if I let this be the end of me," Scotty said, raising his scotch glass in the direction of the new planet… and Spock's remains.

* * *

Sometimes, Scotty wished he'd had a better way to make it clear to Spock just how much he'd appreciated the other man as a steadfast friend.

Through all of the clandestine mission to go retrieve Spock's body for Ambassador Sarek, that thought kept creeping up on him, making him harden his resolve. He'd failed in life to share that appreciation fully, so in death, he would do all he could.

Granted, it was almost as much for McCoy's sake. The doctor was losing reality so swiftly at times, possessed by the ghost of their friend as he was.

Now, as he gave the command to self-destruct, something he'd threatened once in the face of Romulans and now had to do because of the Klingons, he let himself think only of the fact that they might just get a second chance at letting Spock know where he stood in their hearts.

* * *

That thought steadied him, as he watched his greatest love burn herself up in the atmosphere of this world. He had no pipes to play for her, not here… but their song swelled in his heart for her last flight.

* * *

So much work to do.

Despite the euphoria of managing the impossible, despite that near-hysterical romp in the bay with all of his friends as the _Bounty_ sank, reality had to set in. They had no ship, they were on Earth now, all of them but Spock were facing charges of one kind or the other, and Earth itself was devastated.

"I believe the good doctor is fond of saying that worry is borrowing tomorrow's trouble," came the voice that Scotty knew, and welcomed, so well. Scott turned to see Spock approaching.

"How did you know I was worrying?"

"Memory, it seems, flows more smoothly after a very cold swim," Spock said, without a twitch of his lips to indicate he was being playful… and yet Scotty knew he was.

"It's good to hear you more like yourself, Mister Spock, and coming out of your mouth, not McCoy's," Scotty told him.

"There has been an interesting overlap of thoughts and expression of them since the ceremony," Spock answered. "And… it pleases me to be more myself as you remember me. I seem to have focused mostly on the Admiral in my recovery, but the other meaningful connections within my memories have been moving to more prominent points of meditation."

Scotty folded his hands in front of him and leaned on the rail, looking outward, wondering if the whales would make an appearance. "I'm glad to know I am one of those connections, then."

There was a long silence, but Spock stayed near to him. Then, when Scotty was certain that the conversation was fully over, he did speak.

"The comfort I find in your company is not logical, but I am learning that not all answers are found in logic."

Warmth blossomed in Scotty's chest at those words, before he glanced at the saturnine face of his friend. "Aye, Spock. That's a mouthful for any of us, but we'll be here for you to find the other ones."

* * *

"Of all the things I never expected to deal with from you," Scotty said over the glass of scotch in his hand, "it was random strange relatives wandering into our lives.

"Thought we got all that out back in sixty-eight," he added. "They've turned out to be good ones, even if the Ambassador is a bit stiff at times."

Spock let one eyebrow rise at that description of his father, then inclined his head. "He is a true Vulcan in all things outside of his devotion to my mother, it is true."

"Any other surprises in store for us, Spock?"

The alcohol was definitely settling in his veins, that he was dropping formality, but Spock didn't seem to mind. He never did when he sought Scotty for company and found him unwinding like this.

"Not that I believe will ever come up without being a surprise to myself as well," Spock said honestly. "Have you come fully to terms with the trauma Sybok brought up for you?" he asked, voice quiet and carrying just a hint of true concern.

Scotty set the empty glass down, and met Spock's eyes. "It's not a time I'd ever to choose to bring forward again, but yes. I can't have my nephew back, and I accept that, but the other part of it got sorted out." At the upward sweep of an eyebrow, Scotty just smiled, a little sadly but mostly a true one. "We got you back, and the rest is just a nightmare."

Spock evidently had little recourse for that, as he looked visibly perplexed. Scotty leaned forward, a bit past a point of restraint, and actually rested his hand on Spock's sleeved wrist.

"I missed you, and watching you die was tied in as much to Peter dying that day as it could be. Having you back eased much of the loss." He then stood and went to get more scotch, surprised that Spock did not choose to go his own way after.

"Mister Scott, may I ask a question?"

"Just did, have another for free," Scotty called to him.

"Are we in the same level of friendship or has that changed, with this conversation?"

The question brought more sobriety than Scotty wanted, but he never backed down. "It's exactly where you wish it to be, Mister Spock," he answered.

"I believe, then, I have something to contemplate more fully before I proceed."

* * *

Contemplation, Scotty mused bitterly, when Spock chose to join the diplomatic arm of Starfleet, had harsher consequences than they had a right to.

Still, there were communiques, frequent, and technical manuals brought to his attention. Once the burn of losing the nearly daily presence went away, Scotty began to wonder if he was being courted, even. The gifts of music and discussion of human aphorisms that he had given to Spock were now being duplicated in these little gifts from afar. Maybe… maybe Scotty could look at it as a deliberate choice to come up to the same level of entanglement.

He would see how things went the next time it was the _Enterprise_ chosen to take the Special Envoy on a task.

* * *

Scotty tried to maintain his optimism that he would be found shortly. He explained everything to Franklin, cited the moments that the transporters had been used to fix events — leaving out how often they'd caused them — and trusted there would be some kind of search.

All he had to do was hold on, and hope for rescue by one or the other of his longtime crewmates.

Spock… would be the most likely, so long as a crisis did not erupt.

That thought was the last he had before committing himself to the transporter buffers.

* * *

The _Enterprise-D_ was, without a doubt, a lovely ship. However, as Scotty left aboard the _Goddard_ , he felt a kinship to the small vessel that worked far better for his mind as he contemplated his life ahead. Retirement had been intended to give him peace and quiet, a reward for a life hard-lived.

He'd never thought there would be no visits from old friends and crewmates, though.

"Getting too old to be useful, and still too young to really settle down," he said to the empty cabin. He had time, as he ran through the available data to try and find the right path to take now. He could go back to Starfleet, maybe actually do as Picard suggested and learn the new ways of doing things.

There might even be reasons to teach the more basic ideas, or the crafting of miracle solutions that don't necessarily make it into the manuals.

He might —

"Incoming transmission."

Scotty was startled, but he waited.

"Text message only," the computer added, and he almost thought she sounded apologetic.

"I think I still know how to read," he said with a chuckle, glad the shuttle had the vocal interface. He wondered if that was standard, or if they had programmed it so he'd have someone to talk to.

The message opened on the display screen and Scotty's chuckling turned to a steady, thoughtful frown.

" _Meet me in orbit where you met my brother._ And signed with an 's'?" Scotty hummed a bit. "Computer, status, Special Envoy Spock of Vulcan, Starfleet."

"Crossmatched to Ambassador Spock, location last known to be Romulan Star Empire, current location unknown. Presumed to be Romulan Star Empire."

"The Romulan — Computer, status of relations between the Federation and Romulan Star Empire?" Maybe if Klingons were aboard the _Enterprise_ , they had made peace?

"There is no current war, and multiple treaties enforce a neutral zone between the two."

So much for that thought, Scotty decided. "New course, computer. We're going to Nimbus III, with as distant an orbit for our arrival as we can manage."

"Course change accepted."

* * *

The ship that was ahead was a strange vessel, but the computer identified it easily as a light cruiser of Romulan manufacture, often used by scouting parties.

"Incoming transmission," preceded the screen filling with a face Scotty knew well, albeit lined more deeply. More, even through the transmission, Scotty could read the actual joy in those eyes, no matter how calm the face was.

"My ship has the ability to allow your shuttle to dock, Mister Scott, should you be inclined to discuss your presence in this century with me. Those aboard with me, a skeleton crew, are tolerant of humans, and curious as to my own interest in your survival."

Scotty grinned. "Mister Spock, I never doubted anyone with you had to be made of fine stuff. I'll get docked, and then we can catch up."

"We shall maintain our position, while you handle the docking." The transmission faded, and Scotty didn't even care if there were regulations being broken. The _Goddard_ met his piloting needs, and the computer was not protesting, making Scotty wonder if Picard had carried any inkling of this possibility. After all, how else had Spock, in the Romulan Empire, found out he was alive?

The contact came, and the couplings locked into place. Scotty moved to the airlock, impatiently waiting for it to cycle, and then it did.

Spock, full of dignity and standing as tall as ever, was standing there in front of him.

The robes weren't that different from some Scotty had seen on Vulcan. They both took in the state of the other, as Spock raised his hand in greeting and Scotty did his best to mimic it. The corner of Spock's mouth turned up, before he moved to allow Scotty to join him on his ship.

"Captain Picard — "

"Ha! I knew it!" Scotty said triumphantly.

"— passed on the circumstances of your retrieval, and suggested that perhaps, as another from the crew of your _Enterprise_ days, I might be able to help you." Spock walked them to a small study, a cabin that had been converted for such. Scotty didn't see or hear another person on the walk, but… Spock trusted them, wherever they were.

"Not so certain there is help, other than me finding a place to plant myself at last."

"Would you consider the idea of aiding me in my task of seeking true peace between the Romulans and the Federation?" Spock invited. "I have made the acquaintance of many who study engineering and other sciences, which would give you an outlet for your inclinations.

"This mission I have appointed myself to would be one better shared with a true friend."

Scotty considered it, his mind full of the possibilities. "If I do, will we be able to smuggle me back, if we need a friend inside the Federation?"

They had been at long distances for so much of their lives since they had come to a more-than-friends perspective. This offered a change from that, yet Scotty knew that he had to face the likelihood of the need for it to shift back.

"Yes. If it must be done."

Was that an emotional tone indicating hope that it would not be needed?

How alone had Spock been?

"There's an old Earth saying, Mister Spock. _For where you go, I will go._ "

Spock's eyebrow rose, as he matched that quote to his memory, recognized the source, and knew the full meaning of those words according to some literary treatises. Scotty had known he would, and it was the closest to saying his heart's feelings he could manage.

"I shall endeavor to make you not regret it."

"You never have, and I doubt you ever could."


End file.
